Resonance Raman spectroscopy will be used to study the structure of flavin and of pyridoxal phosphate in relation to their enzymatic mechanisms. Specific enzymes include flavodixin, glucose oxidase, D-amino acid oxidase, lactate oxidase, cytochrome P450 reductase, and aspartate amino transferase. Both spontaneous and coherent antiStokes Raman scattering (CARS) techniques will be applied.